Local Multiverse (Stefano4444)
The Local Multiverse is the home multiverse of NUMEN and where most of his adventures/journeys are placed, filled by many factions and entities with the objective of survive, predominate to others and/or maintain the natural balance Description Universes Each universes in the Local Multiverse can be classified in two separated classes that co-exist in the same place 1) Alternative Universes '(or bubbles universes) This type of universes are born from an excess amount of Ethereal in certain region of the Void, that when reached a certain critical point, it generate a Big Bang which create a universe. Most of this universes usually tend to have comparable laws of physics and constants with only a few keys differences, but it's also possible the existence of multiple universes with the same exactly set of rules or with complete opposite set of rules 2) 'Alternative Timelines '''(or quantum universes) This type of universes born from other already existing universes, that originate from every possible time divergences in any single universe. Where the laws of physics and constants are basically the same of their universes of origin, having only events play out in a different ways While there are still many parts of the Local Multiverse that are still uncharted and unkown by most people, it was been established that the Local Multiverse is currently composed by hundreds of trillions of Alternative Universes at minimum, although it that can chance overtime (with the born of new universes and the death of old universes), while it not possible to calculate the number of existing Alternative Timelines, as the amount of this universes are just too incalculable (if not simply infinite) '''Void The Void is the basic fabric of existence where every universes exist inside the Local Multiverse, in a way similar to air bubbles in a bath tub full of water Higher Dimensional Spaces d Outside the Local Multiverse While there are very few information outside the Local Multiverse, it still very well know (at least for the higher members of the Superpowers and for most Abstracts begins) that their Local Multiverse is just one of the many existing multiverses, due of several episodes involved non-native begins of the Local Multiverse While many of those multiverses would still have many similarities with the Local Multiverse (in their structures and/or properties), many other have prove to don't have the same exactly variables and laws If in the Local Multiverse all the forces are overall balanced between each other, in other multiverses it possible that only a single (or just a few) forces prevail to other ones If Psionic Manipulation is the most dominant force in a verse, then most superhuman begins born in that universe would be psychics or they would have psionic based powers (one example would be the Dragon Ball-verse, where the powers/abilities of most superhuman characters are life-force based, due of the factthat Life-Force Manipulation is the dominant force in that verse) Similar to how Gravity < Weak Nuclear Force < Electromagnetic Force < Strong Nuclear Force Dimensional Spaces d Time Travel In the Local Multiverse, time travel can be perform with two different methods 1) Quantum Method d 2) Relativistic Method d Earth's Reality d Factions Major Factions (named Superpowers) - Chelovestva d Minor Factions - d Other Organizations - The Lĕgĭo Under the command of NUMEN himself, The Lĕgĭo is one of the most formidable military forces in the Local Multiverse, principally used of short term wars or single larger battles and largely formed by humans originated from an post-apocalyptic Earth (an alternative timeline of Earth's Reality), where what left of humanity was slowly dying Entities Abstracts - d Pantheons - d Other Begins - d Category:Stefano4444's Profiles